gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The EITC Avenger
The Planning The EITC Avenger was laid down in 1744, and upon completion was assigned under the command of Lord Sven Daggersteel following his promotion to admiral. He requested a fast and manoeuvrable ship that had superior armament of guns for its class because Sven always liked to, 'Out Wit/Out Gun' his enemies. His main goal was to have a ship that could sustain heavy storms, heavy gunfire, and be prolonged to heavy fire, and transport valuable EITC members to land for a marine landing. This the flagship of the EITC Special Forces. Here is the page of the Special Forces, The EITC Special Forces Page How It Was Quickly Made Sven’s massive battle ship was created in exactly 12 months. He put many slaves to work on this project, and treated the slaves with fair value. Although Sven did not have all the materials coming from England. Many of the materials came from, Italy, Cuba, Jamaica, and lastly Ireland, all of the materials came to Kingshead in exactly two months, and the slaves immediately began work. They started with the main deck/captains cabin, then to the cannons, the masts, and finally the sails. Then again, this was all created in 12 months. Help Wanted We are in need of positions for this ship. *Lord Admiral/Commander- Lord Sven Daggerstee''l ( in charge of the ship, creates battle plans, etc ) *First Mate/Second in command- Open ( commands the cannoneers, creates musket lines for the navy on the deck ) *Head Chef- ''President Marc Cannonshot ( make good food! ) *Cabin Guard-Open ( guard the lord admiral's cabin ) *Cabin Guard-Open ^ *Head Of Land Infantry Deployments - Open( orders the land regiment deployment leaders ) *Head Of Security- Lt. Jim Stormbreaker ( makes sure no enemies come on board the ship, in boarding or at the harbor ) *Head of first land deployment regiment- Lt. Jack Goldwrecker ( ride with the dinghy to shore, prepare to take fire. Lead the regiment/brigade ) *NOTE*- You will command 12 dinghy's, and you will follow orders from the head of land infantry deployment.( ensures no enemies come on board the ship, in boarding or at the harbor ) *Head of second land deployment regiment-Open ( board with the dinghy to shore, prepare to take fire. Lead the regiment/brigade ) *NOTE*- You will command 12 dinghy's, and you will follow orders from the head of land infantry deployment. Paintings Of The Battleship Screen shot 2011-11-18 at 6.19.56 PM.png|The Avenger, at full sail. Screen shot 2011-11-18 at 6.24.26 PM.png|The captains cabin. The most luxurious in the EITC. Screen shot 2011-11-18 at 6.23.10 PM.png|A painting of the ship from the top deck. There are dinghy's on the deck to transport Special Forces officers onto land for combat. Screen shot 2011-11-18 at 6.25.21 PM.png|The massive ship making ready for a broadside. Screen shot 2011-11-18 at 6.25.24 PM.png|The vessel opening fire. Screen shot 2011-11-22 at 9.33.13 PM.png|Lord Admiral Sven Daggersteel, walks to the bar located on the lower deck of the ship. You can simply take the stairs down the Avenger and enter this lounge.( Men that are off duty only ) Category:EITC Category:Fan Vessels Category:POTCO Category:Royal Navy